


And All the World Is a Stage

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce settles in to enjoy the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All the World Is a Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Justice Lords verse.

The watcher eased back in his chair, seeing the stage was set in the most intimate of lighting and props. First one, then the other of the participants entered his view, both dressed as if for the office. The woman wore a skirt that fell just above the knees, a simple blouse…even a small jacket and her high heel pumps. Those, plus the jacket were removed upon entry, much as the man discarded his loafers and sporty blazer. That left him clad in a shirt that strained against a well-formed chest, a pair of slacks that did nothing to mar the perfect athletic form beneath them.

She barely drew the watcher's eyes. It was the man, loosening his collar, which drew his full attention. On cue, the object of his appreciation swept up to the woman, cradling her back to his chest. The woman smiled, her face going from delightful surprise to intense desire the minute he slid a hand down over her blouse, cupping her breast beneath the silken material. The watcher felt a similar stirring in his groin to what was plastered over her face, but he kept his hands steepled in front of him. 

The man moved his willing victim toward a chair, never losing contact or stopping in the way he possessively stroked her breasts. As they reached the chair, he guided her arms up and removed the blouse, leaving her in a demitasse bra and her skirt. Very gently he coaxed her hands down to the back of the chair, leaning her into it as his hands roved her exposed skin.

The watcher had a perfect view as the man opened his pants, pushing them away, granting the barest hint of brighter colors hidden by the civilian attire. Now the watcher did drop one hand, seeing the stiff need in the man, watching as the man rolled his partner's skirt up. The watcher's hand merely pressed against his own aching need, a moan from the woman echoing him as panty hose were moved, a pair of lacy panties pushed down. The watcher's hand rubbed even harder as the man moved in, sinking his shaft deep inside the so-willing woman.

Now, he had beautiful sounds to go with the visual treat, as his grunts and solid voice wove into her higher pitched cries and pleading. The Watcher acquired a skin on skin contact with that part of himself that ached so much, sliding his rough hand over it. His stroking began to match the participants' speed, their tempo, so much so that as he watched the man's face in his ecstasy that he found his own release.

It was only after he had begun to clean up that he realized the man had looked directly into the camera just before they all three came. A smile touched his lips; he was sure to receive a visitor any time now, as he switched off the monitoring equipment.


End file.
